Fleeting Memory
by Rushii
Summary: She had her memory erased, but does she still remember? Oneshot


_**This is a oneshot about a husband, a wife, and a child. You will not find out who it is about until the end, so please don't skip to the end to see who it is quickly. It ruins the effect of the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it and I'm writing a fan fiction. No, I'm not sarcastic at ALL.**_

: : : : : :

**Poof!** A small animal appeared where a boy once stood. As the woman looked at it, tears came to her eyes. The boy looked just like his father, and it almost crushed her heart. Sometimes, it was almost too much to bear. And worse, the child was cursed, whereas the mother wasn't. Therefore, she couldn't hold the child without him transforming.

The memories of the crash came back to her.

'**Memory'**

"**You feeling alright, hon?"**

"**I'm fine, the baby is just kicking a little harder."**

**The snowy roads made it hard to see, and on the highway, it was a major hazard to be driving. But the woman had wanted to see her friends for the holidays. She and her husband had moved to another city once they got married. They hoped that the child would grow up in an environment far away from Akito. The woman was looking forward to visiting he-**

"Mommy?"

"What is it, dear?"

"You were staring at me again."

The woman felt so ashamed. It was all her fault. If she hadn't wanted to visit her friends, her child would have a father. The child had no friends, and hardly talked to his mother. He was known to be picked on at school, and when this happened, he would get very angry and literally beat up anyone in the area or he would go off somewhere and cry.

The child was closer to all of his cousins, uncles and aunts then he had ever been to his mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I go live with Kisa-oba-san?"

"No, she already has four children. Don't you think another would be too much?"

"I guess…"

"Besides, don't you want to live with me?"

Her son didn't answer, but looked away instead. And it broke the woman's heart to see that the answer 'no' hung behind her darling's eyes. Instead of claiming this, or demanding an answer, she simply sighed and pretended to yawn.

"We should go to sleep. You have school tomorrow, and I have work."

"Ok, mom."

Once the woman's child was sound asleep, she grabbed a phone and began to dial the doctor's number.

"Hello?"

"Hatori, I can't do this anymore. It's too much for me."

"Calm down, come and talk this over with me."

"What?"

"Meet me at the park in 15 minutes."

And with that, he hung up. The woman rushed to get dressed for the cool autumn weather, and left, locking the door behind her. The moon was bright, and it reminded her of her son, for his name was Tsuki. She had named him this, 

because she and her husband's first kiss had been in a moonlit garden, close to midnight. And it had been as magical as was ever written in a romance novel.

When Hatori came into view, he gave a curt nod, and motioned to the woman to follow him down the path.

"How has it been going, Tohru?"

"Not very well."

"And how is Tsuki? Has he had any asthma attacks lately?"

"Twice this week. They're stress-induced."

"And what abou-"

"Hatori, erase my memory!"

Hatori was put off at this. He had never imagined that Tohru would want to do something like that. But then again, he had never imagined that her husband would die before the child was born, either.

"Where would Tsuki go, then?"

"Send him to Momiji-kun. They would be perfect together!"

"Tohru, are you completely sure about this?!"

"YES! Do it, now!"

Saddened, Hatori placed his hands on Tohru's forehead. He had almost fallen in love with her once, and it nearly killed him to do this. But he knew, perhaps she could live a better life with somebody who had never even heard of the Sohma family. That would be best for her.

And so, Tohru lost her memories that night.

Years later, Tohru was passing through a grocery store with her husband trailing behind her, and her belly round. She stopped to pick out some umeboshi for the onigiri she would be making for lunch that day. When she lifted herself back up, she found a pair of orange eyes looking into hers. They belonged to a man with flaming red hair, who looked very familiar.

"I'm sorry, you look very familiar. Have I met you somewhere?"

The man froze up for a few seconds, seeming to expect that she wouldn't talk to him at all.

"No, probably not. Maybe someone who looked like me."

"If you say s-"

A long-lost memory slammed Tohru right in the face.

'**Memory'**

**The car suddenly slid on some black ice. It swerved into the other lane, where a truck was driving, unaware of the problem. As her husband was unable to restart the car, Tohru grew more panicked. The truck was about to hit them. The husband threw himself over Tohru's body in an attempt to protect his wife and child.**

**The truck hit, and the car flew right over the edge of the road and into a ditch. The driver of the truck pulled over immediately, and ran over to Tohru.**

"**Are you all right, ma'am?!"**

"**Where is he?!"**

**Tohru began to crawl frantically around the smashed vehicle, and found her husband lying on the other side of it. As he lay there, blood began to pour out of his mouth.**

"**No, you can't die!"**

"**Take care… of… Tsuki… for me…" her husband gasped.**

"**NO! Yuki!"**

Tohru snapped out of it, and began to wonder about what had just happened. She was confused.

"Who is…Yuki?" she asked the strange man.

He looked stunned, then recovered quickly.

"I don't know…by the way, I'm Kyou. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, you too…" replied Tohru in a slightly dazed voice.

As she made her way home with the groceries, she pondered the possibility that the memory had been real. But as she began to think so, she remembered a man with black hair, wearing a doctor's coat, and something about…a seahorse.

And once again, the memory was gone in an instant.

: : : : : :

_**This has been a oneshot by me, and I wrote this on a summer day when I was too bored.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
